


Pikkujoulusta jouluaattoon

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Pikkujoulut, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Vaikeuksien kautta voittoon, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry ja Draco seurustelevat, mutta suhde joutuu vaakalaudalle. Mitä tapahtuu ja miksi? Voittaako rakkaus lopulta ja voidaanko pikkujoulu unohtaa?





	Pikkujoulusta jouluaattoon

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuodelta 2005. Julkaisin tämän vuosi sitten [Finissä](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) ja ajattelin laittaa näin joulukuun kunniaksi myös tännekin sillä tämä oli alunperin joululahja Finiläisille.  
> Tarina on AU sillä Sirius on elossa ja epilogia ei edes ollut vielä kirjoittamishetkellä.  
> Varsin draamantäyteinen kertomushan tämä on, mutta itse pidän tämmöisestä 'liikaa tunteita' fiiliksestä enkä siksi tahtonut tehdä suuria muutoksia tarinaan :)

**Neljä päivää jouluaattoon**  
  
Harry Potter paiskasi oven kiinni niin, että rappukäytävä jäi raikumaan. Häntä ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, kuulivatko naapurit sen vai eivät, ja sitä paitsi oven takaa kantautuva musiikki kuului varmasti seuraavassa korttelissakin. Hetken Harry tuijotti ovikilpeä nieleskellen kyyneleitä. Vielä nyt siinä komeili _Malfoy ja Potter_ , mutta mitä siinä lukisi huomenna?  
  
Vihaisena itselleen, Dracolle ja kaikille ihmisille maailmassa Harry potkaisi ovea. Helvettiin Malfoy! Helvettiin kaikki hänen hellät tunteensa ja ajatuksensa sitä vaaleaa miestä kohtaan! Helvettiin koko jouluyllätys!  
  
Harry lähti harppomaan rappuja alaspäin ja jokaisella askeleella hän vakuutti itselleen, että tämä oli ehdottomasti viimeinen kerta. Tällä kertaa Draco oli kuin olikin mennyt askeleen liian pitkälle. Ehdottomasti! Harryn pinna oli pitkä, ja hän jaksoi poikaystävänsä mitä uskomattomimpia tempauksia, mutta tämä… Tämä oli jotain, mitä Harry ei voinut enää sulattaa.  
  
Ulko-ovi kolahti, kun Harry astui ulos talviseen maisemaan. Vielä äsken hän oli hymyillyt onnellisena ja ajatellut mukavia asioita saapuessaan kotiin. Nyt kaiken tuon tilalle oli tullut pettymys, raivo ja suoranainen vitutus.  
  
Hänen askeleillaan ei ollut selvää päämäärää, ajatukset pyörivät vielä äskeisessä, eikä Harry edes huomannut, että kyyneleet valuivat valtoimenaan hänen poskilleen. Kunhan hän vain pääsisi pois, ihan minne tahansa mutta pois.  
  
_Harry avasi rappukäytävän oven hymy huulillaan. Nyt oli viimeisetkin lahjat hankittu, ja tärkein niistä oli povitaskussa. Ajatuksissaan Harry lähti kapuamaan rappusia neljänteen kerrokseen, kaksi ruokakassia painoivat, ja tasanteella Harryn oli pakko lepuuttaa käsiään. Harryn päästyä kolmanteen kerrokseen hänen sydäntään kouraisi hassusti. Jossain soitettiin musiikkia kovalla.  
  
Pelko vahvistui Harryn saavuttua oman asuntonsa ovelle. Musiikki kuului kuin kuuluikin heidän asunnostaan. Oven takaa kuului myös kovaäänistä puhetta, ja Harryn hyvä tuuli katosi sen siliän tien, kun hän avasi oven.  
  
Vessan ovi oli auki, ja Harry tunnisti Blaise Zabinin, joka oli kumartunut vessanpöntön ylle. Kouristuksista ja äänistä päätellen entinen luihuinen tyhjensi juuri vatsalaukkunsa sisältöä pönttöön. Kauppakassit jäivät oven pieleen, kun Harry suuntasi olohuoneeseen. Nurkassa oleva cd-soitin huudatti täysillä jotain suosittua jästisävelmää, sohvilla makaili Harrylle tuntemattomia ihmisiä, eikä Dracoa näkynyt missään.  
  
Hetkeksi Harry sulki silmänsä ja toivoi heräävänsä painajaisestaan. Mutta näky ei kadonnut minnekään. Ei Harry aivan tätä ollut tarkoittanut, kun hän oli puhunut Dracolle pikkujouluista. Eikö hän ollut vielä painottanut Dracolle, että _vietetään rauhallinen ja mukava pikkujoulu **kahdestaan**? _Nähtävästi hänen poikaystävänsä oli ymmärtänyt muutamia asioita hieman väärin.  
  
Keittiössä Harrya tervehti valtava boolimalja sekä kasa likaisia astioita. Ilmeisesti juhlijat olivat tehneet ruokaakin. Ja monelta nämä olivat oikein aloittaneet? Tiskipöydällä olevista astioista päätelleen hyvissä ajoin, ja Harryn valtasi ikävä tunne, että heti kun hän oli aamulla lähtenyt töihin, Draco oli kutsunut ystävänsä koolle. Ja missä ihmeessä mies itse oli?  
  
Harry tönäisi olkapäällään raollaan olevaa makuuhuoneen ovea. Jos Draco oli vaikkapa sammunut? Huoli häivähti hetkeksi Harryn mielessä, kun hän erotti hämärässä huoneessa sängyllä makaavan hahmon.  
  
Viimeinenkin kaunis, huolehtiva tai positiivinen ajatus hävisi, kun hän sytytti valot. Hahmo, jota hän oli hämärässä luullut nukkuvaksi poikaystäväkseen, osoittautuikin kahdeksi ihmiseksi, joista valitettavasti toinen oli hänen poikaystävänsä. Harry ei ehtinyt nähdä kuin häivähdyksen vaaleaa ihoa ennen kuin syöksyi ulos huoneesta ja koko asunnosta._  
  
Harry huomasi seisovansa tutun puiston edessä. Tänne he olivat tulleet usein Dracon kanssa, kesällä piknikille, talvella luistelemaan. Tuon puun juurella he olivat eräänä elokuisena yönä harrastaneet mitä uskomattominta seksiä ja tuolla penkillä he olivat istuneet tuntikausia jutellen yhteisestä tulevaisuudestaan. Mitä siitä kaikesta oli jäljellä? Ei yhtään mitään.  
  
Tietenkin Harry oli aikaisemminkin ollut huolissaan Dracon menevästä luoneenlaadusta, mutta tätä hän ei voinut uskoa. Miten typerä hän olikaan ollut. Totta kai vaalea ja hyvännäköinen Draco oli kaatanut niin miehiä kuin naisiakin villeinä nuoruusvuosinaan sänkyynsä. Miksi Harry oli ajatellut, että se olisi muuttunut, kun he olivat alkaneet seurustella?  
  
Mutta hän oli luottanut Dracoon. Hän oli uskonut henkensä miehen käsiin useammin kuin kerran. Hän oli uskonut, kun Draco oli vannonut rakastavansa häntä. Hän oli luottanut, kun Draco oli vakuuttanut, ettei voisi ikinä olla kenenkään muun kuin Harryn kanssa. Ja Harry oli nyökytellyt. Tietenkin. Hän rakasti Dracoa enemmän kuin mitään, ja näinkö toinen kiitti häntä? Makaamalla jonkun toisen miehen kanssa heidän sängyssään sillä aikaa kun Harry oli töissä?  
  
Helvetti!  
  
Lopulta Harry käänsi selkänsä puistolle ja otti ensimmäisen haparoivan askeleen uudessa elämässään. Elämässä ilman Dracoa.  
  
Pitkän kävelyn jälkeen Harry saapui tumman oven eteen ja koputti. Yllättynyt huudahdus pääsi ovea avaamaan tulleen miehen suusta, ja Harry käveli suoraan toisen syleilyyn välittämättä siitä, että kyyneleet olivat turvottaneet hänen silmänsä ja antaneet niille mukavan punaisen sävyn. Tämä oli ainut syli, johon hän saattoi luottaa, ja siihen hän aikoi jäädä, edes hetkeksi.  
  
  
**Kolme päivää jouluaattoon**  
  
Jostain kuului ärsyttävä piipitys, ja Draco Malfoy raotti varovasti toista silmäänsä. Helvetti mikä hedari! Piipitys voimistui, ja Draco ojensi kättään ääntä kohden. Sormi tavoitti pyöreän napin, ja herätyskellon itsepäinen ääni vaimeni. Helvetin Harry, voisi itse huolehtia herätyskellon pois päältä lauantaisin. Draco käänsi kylkeään ja kaivautui paremmin peiton alle kellon osoittaessa puoli seitsemää aamulla.  
  
* * *  
  
Kun Draco seuraavan kerran heräsi, kellon viisarit olivat siirtyneet osoittamaan aikaa 12:16. Tunnustellen varovasti päätään Draco uskalsi nousta istumaan. Suussa maistui kamalalta, mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna siihen järkyttävään päänsärkyyn, joka hänellä oli. Olisikohan lääkekaapissa vielä niitä Harryn särkylääkkeitä, joita tämä oli kouluaikoina joutunut käyttämään päänsärkykohtauksiinsa?  
Hitaasti Draco kohottautui seisomaan ja otti muutaman haparoivan askeleen. Ei, hän ei pystyisi tähän. Vajoten hitaasti takaisin sängylle Draco painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Harry!” hän yritti huutaa, mutta ääni oli pelkkää pihinää.  
Hitto, mitä hän oli oikein tehnyt edellisenä iltana?  
”Harry!” Draco yritti uudelleen, nyt hieman paremmalla menestyksellä.  
Ei vastausta.  
”Haaarryyyy!” Draco kokeili kolmannen kerran.  
  
Kun kukaan ei vastannut Dracon epätoivoiselta kuulostaviin huutoihin, hän totesi, että Harry varmasti mökötti hänelle eilisestä. Mutta ei ollut hänen vikansa, että Blaise oli soittanut puolen päivän aikaan ja ehdottanut pikkujoulujen aloittajaisia. Draco oli laskeskellut saavansa porukan ulos asunnosta ennen kuin Harry tulisi kotiin, mutta näin ei nähtävästi ollut käynyt.  
  
Dracolla oli muutenkin todella hämärät muistikuvat edellisestä illasta. Blaise oli tuonut mukanaan liudan ystäviään, jotka olivat sitten tuoneet omia ystäviään. Ei Dracolla ollut mitään hyviä bileitä vastaan, kunhan vain juhlijat häipyisivät ajoissa ja antaisivat hänelle ja Harrylle heidän pitkään odottamansa pikkujoulun. Toisaalta Draco allekirjoitti myös sanonnan ”mitä enemmän porukkaa, sitä paremmat bileet”, joten ehkä hän ei ollut muistanut kovin painokkaasti puhua hänen ja Harryn intiimistä illasta.  
  
Harry oli kai mennyt sohvalle nukkumaan ja mököttämään. Draco muisti vuorenvarmasti nähneensä Harryn jossain vaiheessa iltaa. Kun hän pinnisti muistinsa oikein äärimmilleen, niin sen oli täytynyt tapahtua täällä, heidän makuuhuoneessaan. Hymy kohosi hänen kasvoilleen. Aivan, varmasti Harry oli tullut hänen luokseen ja...  
  
Minne mies oli nyt hävinnyt? Draco vääntäytyi uudelleen ylös ja lähti haparoivin askelein kohden keittiötä. Vastaan pelmahti väkevä alkoholin tuoksu, ja Draco nyrpisti nenäänsä. Boolimaljassa oli vielä epämääräisen näköistä nestettä jäljellä. Nopeasti Draco sulki silmänsä ja pakotti vatsalaukkunsa sisällön takaisin sinne minne se kuului.  
  
Lasi vettä ja tuhti särkylääke. Draco lähetti kiitollisen ajatuksen Merlinille ja suuntasi takaisin sänkyyn. Harry oli varmaan mennyt käymään kaupassa ja tulisi tuota pikaa hoivaamaan krapulaista poikaystäväänsä.  
  
* * *  
  
Kello oli reilusti yli yhdeksän illalla, kun Draco seuraavan kerran heräsi. Matkalla vessaan hän huomasi kaksi purkamatonta kauppakassia ulko-ovenpielessä, Harry oli siis käynyt kaupassa. Tyhjennettyään rakkonsa Draco suuntasi jälleen keittiöön ja joi useita laseja virkistävää vettä.  
  
Hitto mikä sotku siellä oli. Draco pyöritteli päätään ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Missä Harry oli? Miksi tämä ei ollut siivonnut? Draco kohautti olkiaan ja tassutteli takaisin sänkyyn. Harry oli varmasti mennyt käymään kioskilla tai jotain ja tulisi aivan pian Dracon viereen nukkumaan.  
  
Vaalea mies sulki silmänsä ja hymyili. Hänellä oli Harrylle vuosisadan joululahja. Muisto edellisen yön hellistä kosketuksista palautui Dracon mieleen, ja hän lupasi itselleen, että antaisi Harrylle mahdollisimman pian saman käsittelyn, jonka tämä oli viime yönä antanut hänelle.  
  
  
**Kaksi päivää jouluaattoon**  
  
Puhelimen itsepintainen hälytysääni pakotti Dracon avaamaan silmät. Tuttu melodia kaikui muutoin tyhjässä asunnossa, ja Draco hapuili puhelintaan käteensä. Näytöllä vilkkui ”Blaise soittaa”. Draco huokaisi ja painoi vihreää luuria.  
  
”Kerro”, Draco heittäytyi takaisin sängylle.  
”Mikä olo?” Blaisen ylipirteä ääni tervehti toisessa päässä.  
”Ihan jees, entäs itselläsi?”  
”Yllättävän hyvä. Joko Harry on leppynyt?” Blaisen ääni oli utelias mutta myös hieman varautunut.  
”Ihan hyvin, miten niin?” Draco kysyi ja vilkaisi samalla viereensä.  
Harry ei ollut tullut siihen nukkumaan edellisenä yönä. Ehkä tämä mökötti vieläkin sohvalla. Draco raahautui pystyyn ja lähti katsomaan, löytäisikö Harryn olohuoneesta.  
  
”Ajattelin vain, kun hän ei tainnut liiemmin pitää niistä bileistä.” Nyt Blaisen äänessä oli todellakin havaittavissa varautuneisuutta.  
”Niin no, kaipa tuo pian leppyy”, Draco vähätteli, mutta tunsi pienen vihlaisun sydämessään.  
Harry ei ollut olohuoneessa, eikä kukaan ollut ilmeisesti nukkunut sohvalla. Kauppakassitkin olivat vielä purkamatta eteisessä.  
”Niin”, Blaisen ääni oli hiljainen.  
  
”Kuule, juttelitko sinä Harryn kanssa, kun hän tuli?” Draco pakottautui kysymään.  
Hänellä oli todellakin utuiset mielikuvat illan kulusta, eikä hän ollut enää vakuuttunut siitä, että oli edes nähnyt koko Harrya.  
”En”, Blaise vastasi nopeasti ja vaikeni. Äänestä kuitenkin kuuli, että hän tiesi jotain.  
”Et jutellut, mutta? Kerro. Hei ihan oikeasti”, Draco pyysi istuen sohvan reunalle.  
  
”Niin no, tuota”, Blaise aloitti ja karautteli kurkkuaan, ”hän kyllä kävi, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Kuule Draco, kuinka paljon sinä muistat?”  
Draco laskeskeli nopeasti yksi plus yksi ja totesi, että Blaise oli hänen ainoa luotettava muistinsa tuosta illasta.  
”En paljoa”, hän viimein myönsi ja kuuli Blaisen huokaavan.  
”No sitten. Sinä et siis muista, että olit Jaken kanssa makuuhuoneessa?”  
”Mitä?!?!” Draco rääkäisi puhelimeen.  
”Niin, ja Harry näki”, Blaise sanoi hiljaa.  
”Minäkö ja runkkari-Jake? Hei älä viitsi, Blaise!”, Draco puuskahti, vaikka jäätävä kylmyys levisi yllättäen hänen sisälleen.  
”Minä vain kerron sinulle, miten asiat ovat, tai olivat”, Blaise totesi. ”Haluatko kuulla lisää?”  
”Kerro”, Draco sihahti hampaidensa välistä.  
  
Blaise huokaisi syvään ennen kuin aloitti.  
”Minä olin vessassa, oli... tuota... hieman huono olo. Ja Harry tuli, hän näytti aika yllättyneeltä ja öh… pettyneeltä. Joka tapauksessa, siinä vaiheessa kun olin saanut itseni kondikseen ja tulin ulos vessasta, Harry viiletti ohitseni ulos rappukäytävään ja pamautti oven mennessään kiinni. Ja tuota, tulin sitten katsomaan, että oletko sinä kunnossa ja…”  
  
Kun Blaisen ääni haipui, Draco tiesi, että jotain pahaa oli tapahtunut. Jotain peruuttamatonta. Helvetti!  
  
”Kerro loputkin”, Draco pyysi hiljaa.  
”No, sinä makasit äksänä sängyllä ja tuota… No, Jake oli siinä ja otti sinulta täysillä suihin.”  
  
Hetken vallitsi täydellinen hiljaisuus, kun Draco sulatteli kuulemaansa. Mitään näkemättömin silmin hän tuijotti eteensä, kunnes muutaman hetken päästä tajusi Blaisen huutelevan häntä puhelimen toisessa päässä.  
”Joo, kiitos, tai siis… pitää mennä”, Draco sulki puhelimen.  
  
Voi paska! Voi paska! Voi paska!  
  
Se ei ollutkaan Harry, vaan… Ja Harry oli nähnyt sen!  
  
Samassa Draco ryntäsi vessaan ja oksensi. Hän kakoi pitkään vatsalaukkunsa sisältöä ja ymmärsi vasta huuhdottuaan pöntön, että kyyneleet olivat sekoittuneet epämääräisen väriseen mönjään.  
  
Silmiään pyyhkien Draco nojasi vasten kaakeliseinää ja kirosi itsensä alimpaan helvettiin ja sitäkin alemmaksi. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin tyhmä? Helvetin idiootti! Vähitellen ajatus kirkastui hänen mielessään, ja hän ymmärsi lopullisesti tekonsa kauheuden. Hän oli menettänyt elämänsä ainoan ihmisen, jota oli koskaan rakastanut.  
  
Hitaasti Draco vajosi lattialle istumaan ja käpertyi pieneksi mytyksi. Rajut nyyhkytykset vavisuttivat hänen kehoaan, kun muistot tulvivat hänen mieleensä.  
  
Harry seisomassa Voldemortin ruumiin äärellä.  
Harry kuiskaamassa ensimmäistä rakkaudentunnustustaan.  
Harry makaamassa hänen allaan silmissään himo.  
Harry suutelemassa hänen nenäänsä, kutittamassa poskea.  
Harry syventyneenä silittämään Dracon hiuksia.  
Harry nukkumassa.  
Harry...  
Harry...  
  
Vapisevin sormin Draco poisti näppäinlukon puhelimestaan ja valitsi luettelosta Harryn nimen.  
  
_Valitsemaanne numeroon ei juuri nyt saada yhteyttä, olkaa hyvä ja yrittäkää myöhemmin uudelleen._  
  
Puhelin lensi kaaressa seinään, ja akku sinkoutui toiselle puolen huonetta. Helvetin helvetti! Vitun vittu! Draco löi nyrkkinsä seinään niin, että kaakeli halkesi.  
  
Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään. Hän ei osannut ajatella mitään. Yhtään ainutta järkevää ajatusta ei liikkunut hänen päässään, ei yhtä ainoaa paikkaa, jonne Harry olisi voinut mennä. Missä helvetissä tämä oli?  
  
Viimein Draco ryhdistäytyi, kokosi puhelimensa ja yritti soittaa uudelleen Harrylle. Jo toistamiseen sama ilmoitus, Harrylla oli puhelin pois päältä. Draco pudisteli päätään epätoivoisena, hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin odottaa, että Harry tulisi kotiin, jos tulisi.  
  
  
**Yksi päivä jouluaattoon**  
  
Draco oli siivonnut koko edellisen illan. Hän oli tiskannut ja imuroinut, hukuttanut murheensa ruumiilliseen työhön. Hän oli purkanut monta päivää lämpimässä seisseet kauppakassit, heittänyt suurimman osan ruoista pois ja käynyt uudelleen kaupassa.  
  
Yö oli ollut pahin. Hän ei ollut saanut unta. Syyllisyys ja itseinho olivat nakertaneet hänen sydäntään, ja kaikki sisällä vellonut paha olo oli purkautunut uudelleen oksennuksena. Draco oli vuoroin itkenyt, vuoroin kironnut maatessaan heikkona vessan lattialla. Jokainen rappukäytävästä kuulunut kolahdus oli toivo Harryn palaamisesta. Turhaan. Harry ei ollut tullut.  
  
Nyt Draco istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tuijotti Harrylle ostamaansa lahjaa. Voi kunpa hän tietäsi, missä toinen oli. Puhelin oli edelleen pois päältä, ja Draco oli jopa soittanut Harryn työpaikalle. Hän oli myös soittanut muutamille heidän yhteisille kavereilleen, mutta kukaan ei tiennyt Harryn liikkeistä mitään.  
  
Draco huokaisi ja sujautti lahjan taskuunsa. Hänelle ei jäisi enää kuin yksi vaihtoehto. Viistokuja. Vaikka hän ei uskonutkaan löytävänsä Harrya sieltä, hänen oli silti yritettävä.  
  
* * *  
  
Huomasi, että joulu olisi seuraavana päivänä. Viistokujan kaupat pullistelivat viime hetken joululahjaostoksia tekeviä noitia ja velhoja. Ruuhka oli sietämätön, kun Draco puikkelehti ihmisvilinässä. Tuon tuosta hän joutui pysähtymään juttusille tuttujen kanssa, sillä kyllähän nyt jokainen halusi vaihtaa sanan tai kaksi kuuluisan Harry Potterin poikaystävän kanssa.  
  
Draco noudatti keskusteluissa samaa kaavaa.  
”Kiitos hyvää, entä teille?”  
”Anteeksi, minulla on hieman kiire, oletteko sattumoisin nähneet Harrya? Hukkasimme toisemme jokin aika sitten Säilä&Imupaperin luona.”  
”Ai ette, no täytyy jatkaa etsimistä.”  
”Hyvää joulua teillekin.”  
Draco hymyili niin, että poskilihaksia särki. Samalla sisäinen paha olo ja huoli voimistuivat. Kukaan ei ollut nähnyt Harrya.  
  
Lopulta Draco tarttui viimeiseen oljenkorteen ja tyrkkäsi oven auki.  
”Hei Draco! Viime hetken ostoksilla vai kuinka?” Fred Weasley huikkasi tiskin takaa.  
”Niin”, Draco mutisi hiljaa ja loi pikaisen katseen ympärilleen. Ei Harrya.  
”Kuule Fred, oletko nähnyt Harrya?” Draco pakottautui kysymään.  
”En, mutta voin kysäistä Georgelta”, Fred katosi takahuoneeseen, mutta palasi päätään pudistellen.  
”Ei hänkään ole törmännyt, miksi?”  
  
Draco kiemurteli hetken tutkivan katseen alla, mutta turvautui samaan valheeseen jota oli esittänyt lukemattomille tutuilleen viimeisten tuntien ajan.  
”No, ehkä hän on mennyt Ronille ja Hermionelle”, Fred ehdotti ja kääntyi palvelemaan odottavaa asiakasta.  
  
Draco poistui pikaisesti kaupasta ja huokaisi. Juuri sitä hän olikin pelännyt, että Harry olisi mennyt ystäviensä luo. Ei Dracolla ollut mitään Ronia ja Hermionea vastaan, he olivat ihan mukavia, kun sille päälle sattuivat, mutta… Jos Harry oli mennyt sinne, hän oli myös kertonut miksi, eikä Draco haluaisi nähdä niitä ivallisia ja pilkallisia ilmeitä Ronin ja Hermionen kasvoilla, kun hän joutuisi myöntämään totuuden. Mutta hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hänen oli pakko löytää Harry, hinnalla millä hyvänsä.  
  
Ronin ja Hermionen kaksio sijaitsi Töminäpolulla muutaman korttelin päässä Weasleyn Welhowehkeistä. Draco astui lievää pahoinvointia tuntien hissiin, joka kiidätti hänet seitsemänteen kerrokseen. Ennen kuin Draco koputti oveen, hän kertasi vielä nopeasti suunnitelmansa.  
  
”Hei Draco”, Hermione tervehti iloisesti ja viittasi miehen peremmälle.  
Hienoa, eli Harry ei ollut täällä! Helvetti!  
Draco arpoi hetken oven suussa, kunnes astui kynnyksen yli.  
”Mitä kuuluu? Missä Harry on?” Hermione kyseli.  
”Ajattelin, että jos sinä olisit kertonut sen minulle”, Draco vastasi vaimeasti ja loi katseensa maahan.  
  
Vastaus aiheutti valtaisan kysymystulvan, johon myös Ron liittyi heti kun hän kuuli Dracon etsivän Harrya. Draco istutettiin tuoliin, hänen eteensä tyrkättiin mukillinen höyryävää glögiä ja hänelle annettiin käsky aloittaa aivan alusta. Väkinäisesti, lause lauseelta Draco hahmotteli viime päivien tapahtumat poikaystävänsä parhaille ystäville.  
  
Reaktio ei yllättänyt häntä. Kun Draco sai kertomuksensa loppuun, Hermione veti suunsa tietävään hymyyn ja Ronin silmissä välähti jokin, selvästi vahingonilo.  
  
”Paska homma, todellakin”, Ron sanoi, mutta ei voinut peittää hymyään.  
”Niin, ja tuskin Harry sinua uskoo, vaikka kertoisitkin totuuden”, Hermione pohdiskeli.  
”Onko teillä mitään aavistusta, missä hän voisi olla?” Draco oli epätoivoinen.  
  
Ron ja Hermione loivat toisiinsa mietteliään katseen.  
”Ehkä, se voisi olla vaihtoehto”, Ron mutisi.  
”Mutta hän tappaa Dracon, jos hän menee sinne, eikä Harry olekaan siellä”, Hermione yritti.  
”Hän tappaa Dracon joka tapauksessa kunhan saa kuulla tästä”, Ron totesi.  
”Mistä te puhutte? Missä Harry on?” Draco nieli viimeisenkin rippeen ylpeydestään ja loi pyytävän katseen pariskuntaan.  
  
”No, omatpahan on hautajaisesi”, Ron sanoi.  
”Sirius Musta”, Hermione nyökkäsi ja kallisti viimeiset tipat glögistään suuhunsa.  
  
Tietenkin. Sirius Musta, Harryn kummisetä. Miksi Draco ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi häntä? Ehkä juuri siksi, mitä Ron ja Hermione olivat juuri todenneet. Siriuksen luo ei menty vain kyselemään, sinne mentiin myös selittämään. Draco tiesi varsin hyvin, kuinka suojelevasti Sirius suhtautui ainoaan kummipoikaansa, mutta oliko hänellä enää vaihtoehtoja jäljellä?  
  
Tilanne näytti siltä, ettei Harry olisi tulossa kotiin, joten Draco voisi viettää loppuelämänsä ilman Harrya tai edes yrittää, silläkin uhalla että yritys jäisi hänen elämänsä viimeiseksi. Lopulta hän nousi pöydästä, kiitti glögistä ja veti takkinsa ylleen. Hän tarvitsisi kunnon yöunet ennen kuin kohtaisi Siriuksen, toisaalta Draco laski myös sen varaan, että Sirius olisi joulutuulella eikä tekisi hänestä välittömästi hakkelusta, kun hän ilmestyisi jouluaattona tämän ovelle.  
  
  
**Jouluaatto**  
  
Tuntui pahalta herätä yksin. Draco kokeili vaistomaisesti vieressä olevaa paikkaa, vaikka tiesikin sen tyhjäksi. Koko yön hän oli elätellyt toivetta, että Harry palaisi ihmeen kaupalla, vaikka hän oli tiennyt toiveen turhaksi.  
  
Hitaasti Draco pukeutui ja valmistautui tulevaan tehtäväänsä. Hän tiesi tarkalleen, mitä sanoa Siriukselle ja Harrylle, jos Harry edes olisi kumminsa luona. Ajatus Harrysta makaamassa joenpohjassa sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan Dracon selässä, ja hän karisti sen nopeasti mielestään. Harry ei ollut sellaista tyyppiä.  
  
* * *  
  
Tumma ovi näytti luotaantyöntävältä, ja Draco oli jo aikeissa kääntyä takaisin. Viimein hän kuitenkin kohotti kätensä ja koputti; kun hän oli kerran tullut näin pitkälle, olisi sama mennä loppuun asti.  
  
”Jaaha, nytkö sinä sitten vaivauduit tulemaan”, Sirius tervehti nuorempaa miestä.  
”Onko Harry täällä?” Draco pakottautui kysymään.  
”Ehkä on, ehkä ei. Se ei taida enää olla sinun asiasi, mitä Harry tekee. Hän on erittäin onnellinen ja pyytää välittämään parhaimmat terveisensä sinulle ja uudelle kumppanillesi”, Siriuksen ääni tihkui vihaa.  
”Se oli vahinko!” Draco yritti, ”Minä luulin, että se oli Harry. Minä en ikinä, kuulitko _ikinä_ pettäisi häntä, ja hän tietää sen itsekin.”  
  
Sirius mittaili katseellaan Dracoa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hetken Dracosta tuntui, että toinen ymmärsi häntä, kunnes Sirius astui askeleen taaksepäin ja oli sulkemassa ovea.  
”Odota!” Draco huudahti, mutta turhaan.  
Sirius oli sulkenut oven.  
  
Draco koputti siihen uudelleen, mutta ei saanut vastausta. Hän koputti kovempaa ja painettuaan korvansa vasten jykevää ovea kuuli kiivasta keskustelua toiselta puolelta.  
”Harry! Harry, se olen minä! Anteeksi! Harry, avaa ovi!” Draco hakkasi molemmin käsin ovea, kunnes se äkisti aukesi.  
  
”Hei Draco, mukava nähdä sinua”, Remus Lupin hymyili ystävällisesti Dracolle.  
”Tule toki sisään, ulkonahan on jäätävän kylmä.”  
Remus avasi oven, ja Draco astui epäröiden suureen eteiseen.  
”Anteeksi Siriuksen puolesta, mutta tiedäthän sinä hänet”, Remus puheli ystävällisesti samalla kun auttoi takin Dracon yltä.  
  
Draco nyökytteli ihmeissään. Hän oli itse asiassa yllättynyt, ettei Sirius ollut saman tien ampunut häntä täyteen reikiä. Katkaistua haulikkoa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään, vaikka mies itse nojasi myrtyneen näköisenä seinään vähän matkan päässä.  
  
”Harryn vuoksihan sinä tulit”, Remus ennemmin totesi kuin kysyi.  
Draco nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan Remusta vasemmalle, jossa tiesi jo entuudestaan olohuoneen sijaitsevan.  
”Hän on odottanut sinua, mikä sinulla oikein kesti?” Remuksen silmissä tuikahti iloisesti, kun hän aukaisi suuret pariovet ja paljasti Dracolle näkymän huoneeseen.  
  
Keskellä valtavaa olohuonetta seisoi iso joulukuusi, sen oksat notkuivat koristeita ja sen alla oli kasa paketteja. Juuri kun hän oli kääntymässä Remuksen puoleen ja kysymässä, missä Harry oli, hän huomasi vanhemman miehen sulkevan ovet ja jättävän hänet huoneeseen yksin.  
  
Vain kuusenkynttilät valaisivat huonetta, ja hämärässä Dracolta kesti hetken hahmottaa sen ääriviivat. Viimein hänen silmänsä tavoittivat sohvan nurkkaan käpertyneen hahmon, joka näytti olevan täydessä unessa. Hiljaa Draco hiipi lähemmäksi varoen herättämästä tätä.  
  
Kuinka kauniilta Harry näyttikään nukkuessaan. Niin kauniilta. Draco istahti sohvan reunalle ja kosketti hellästi miehen kättä. Kunpa hän olisi vain voinut katsoa Harrya koko loppuelämänsä, mutta hänen oli ensin hoidettava tämä asia. Harry saisi päättää, kuinka heidän kävisi. Olisiko heillä enää yhteistä tulevaisuutta?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry heräsi hätkähtäen ja kohtasi kaksi huolestunutta harmaata silmää. Draco näytti kamalalta, tämän silmät punoittivat ja iho oli menettänyt loisteensa. Kuinka huonoon kuntoon ihminen voi mennä muutamassa päivässä? Tosin Harry tiesi, ettei itse näyttänyt juuri sen paremmalta. Viime päivien huoli ja tuska olivat vieneet häneltä ruokahalun, ja yksin vietetyt yöt olivat kastelleet hänen tyynynsä.  
  
”Hei”, Harry kuiskasi hiljaa, ja Draco säpsähti.  
”Hei”, Draco vastasi.  
  
Harry odotti. Hän tiesi, mitä olisi tulossa. Hän ei halunnut painostaa toista.  
  
”Kuule, anteeksi, minä olen ihan hirveän pahoillani. Anna minulle anteeksi”, kun Draco viimein sai suunsa auki, ei siitä ollut tulla loppua.  
”Minä otan kaikesta täyden vastuun, mutta haluan, että kuulet faktat minulta itseltäni ennen kuin teet mitään päätöksiä. Minä… tai Blaise tuli silloin perjantaina meille ja ehdotti pikkujouluja, sanoin, että meillä oli sinun kanssasi jo muita suunnitelmia, mutta tiedäthän sinä Blaisen. Hän sai puhuttua minut ympäri, että he olisivat hetken meillä aloittelemassa, ja minä suostuin. Ajattelin, että he lähtevät ennen kuin sinä tulet kotiin, mutta sitten… Heillä oli mukanaan omat juomat, ja he tarjosivat ja… Helvetti! Minä olen oikeasti pahoillani, se homma vain karkasi käsistä. Jossain vaiheessa minä sitten ajattelin, että menen hetkeksi lepäämään ja että me voisimme lähteä jonnekin muualle, kun sinä tulet.”  
  
Draco painoi päänsä häpeästä. Hän ei olisi halunnut puhua siitä, mitä sitten oli tapahtunut, mutta hänen oli pakko.  
  
”Ja sitten Jake, se saatanan runkkari, tuli sinne, siis makuuhuoneeseen, ja alkoi kysellä tyhmiä. Minä olin ihan puoliunessa ja kai aika humalassakin, vaikka eihän se ole mikään tekosyy. Minä kai nukahdin jossain vaiheessa, ja kun heräsin, niin luulin, että se olit sinä. Voi Harry, minä olen oikeasti niin pahoillani. Ymmärrän, jos et voi antaa minulle koskaan anteeksi, mutta halusin kertoa, että… minä rakastan sinua.”  
  
Harry katseli Dracon painunutta päätä ja tärähteleviä olkapäitä. Toinen todellakin katui.  
”Minä tiedän Draco, minä tiedän kaiken”, Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
Draco kohotti katseensa kummissaan.  
”Miten niin tiedät?”  
”Blaise tuli tänne sunnuntaina ja kertoi siitä illasta ja siitä teidän puhelusta”, Harry vastasi ja antoi hymyn häivähtää huulillaan.  
”Mutta… miten?” Draco ihmetteli kummissaan.  
”Hän laski nopeammin yksi plus yksi kuin sinä ja oli aidosti pahoillaan, että oli aiheuttanut meille tämän tilanteen. Et voi uskoa, miten hän mateli ja aneli anteeksiantoa Siriuksen edessä, hän oli valmis jopa nuolemaan Siriuksen varpaanvälejä saadakseen tältä anteeksi”, Harry hymyili nyt muistolle.  
  
Dracon onnistui vain nyökätä, jotain tärkeää oli selvästi mennyt häneltä ohi. Mutta toisaalta, ei sillä ollut merkitystä, pääasia että Harry oli nyt siinä, eikä näyttänyt kovin vihaiselta.  
  
”Kai sinä kuitenkin tiedät, etten minä ikinä pettäisi sinua, en ikinä”, Draco varmisti vielä.  
”Kyllä minä sen nyt uskon. Vielä muutama päivä sitten en olisi uskonut, mutta nyt… Kyllä minä uskon”, Harry veti Dracon lähemmäs itseään ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille.  
  
Suudelma oli ihanin, mitä he olivat koskaan vaihtaneet. Draco tunsi uudenlaisen lämmön kohoavan sisällään, kun hän uppoutui maistelemaan Harryn kieltä. Voi luoja, että se tuntuikin hyvältä. Draco aisti suudelman myötä Harryn äänettömät sanat _saat anteeksi_.  
  
”Kuule”, Draco irrottautui vastahakoisesti suudelmasta, ”vaikka vielä ei ole lahjojen vaihdon hetki, niin haluaisin kuitenkin antaa tämän sinulle nyt. Käykö?”  
Draco kaivoi taskustaan pienen rasian ja ojensi sen Harrylle, jonka silmät tuikahtivat yllättyneenä.  
”Odota, minullakin on sinulle jotain”, Harry sanoi ja yritti vääntäytyä pystyyn, ”Kuule, voisitko nousta hieman päältäni, että saan sen takataskustani.”  
  
Draco punastui. Hän ei ollut huomannut ollenkaan, että oli suudelman aikana painautunut aivan Harrya vasten ja makasi nyt koko painollaan tämän päällä. Kohottautuen hän antoi Harrylle tilaa kaivaa kirjekuori taskustaan. Kun tämä ojensi hieman rypistyneen lahjan Dracolle, kohotti vaalea nuorukainen kulmiaan.  
  
”Avaa sinä ensin”, Harry sanoi ja puristi tiukasti Dracon antaman pienen paketin käteensä.  
Varoen Draco avasi kuoren ja veti sen sisältä lahjakortin.  
  
_Tämän lahjakortin saaja on oikeutettu lähtemään yhdessä Harry Potterin kanssa kahdeksi viikoksi Thaimaahan. Lahjan täyttymisen ehtona on ainoastaan lupaus täydellisestä seksistä (vähintään joka toinen päivä) sekä kolmesta niskahieronnasta, jotka suoritetaan matkan aikana._  
  
Draco tuijotti mykistyneenä paperia. Kaksi viikkoa Thaimaassa yhdessä Harryn kanssa? Kai tämä sinetöi heidän liittonsa tulevaisuuden. Tuskin Harry olisi lahjaa antanut, jos ei olisi tarkoittanut sitä käytettäväksi. Tosin ehkäpä tuo pieni paketti Harryn kädessä sinetöisi heidän suhteensa lopullisesti? Tai sitä Draco ainakin toivoi.  
  
Harry oli jo keskittynyt omaan lahjaansa ja huudahti yllättyneenä avattuaan pienen rasian.  
”Draco, voi kiitos… ja kyllä!”  
Samassa Draco huomasi makaavansa sohvalla alimmaisena Harryn hyökättyä suukottamaan hänet hengiltä.  
”Se on ihana”, suukko, ”täydellinen”, suukko ”kyllä, kyllä, kyllä”, suukko.  
”Mukava kuulla, että pidät. Ja ehkä tämä sinun lahjasi saa myös uuden merkityksen?” Draco hymyili.  
  
Harry hymähti ja nyökkäsi.  
”Kyllähän sen voisi niinkin ajatella. Sovitaan sitten niin, että samalla kun se on sinun joululahjasi, se on myös meidän kihlajaismatkamme”, Harry sanoi ja pujotti toisen rasiassa olleista sormuksista Dracon nimettömään.  
Draco katseli sormessaan kimaltavaa sormusta ja vilkaisi uudelleen lahjakorttiaan.  
”Kuule, voisin antaa jo hieman ennakkoa tästä sinun lahjastasi”, hän hymyili salaperäisesti.  
Harry kohotti kulmiaan kysyvänä.  
”Kumpaa niistä, hierontaa vai sitä toista? Tuskin me nyt tällä sekunnilla sinne Thaimaahan lähdetään?” Harryn äänessä oli kuultavissa selvä jännittyneisyys.  
  
Draco iski silmäänsä, kuin sanoakseen _se selviää sinulle ihan kohta_ , ja kumartui uudelleen Harryn puoleen. Huulet kohtasivat jälleen, ja samalla Draco liu’utti kättään Harryn vatsalla kohden housun kaulusta. Hän todellakin toteuttaisi poikaystävälleen – kihlatulleen, Draco korjasi nopeasti – lupauksen, jonka oli antanut jo useita päiviä aikaisemmin.  
  
Kun on tuntenut toisen tarpeeksi kauan ja jakanut elämänsä tämän kanssa, tietää tarkalleen, mistä ja miten tätä pitää koskettaa saadakseen tämän vääntelehtimään himon kourissa. Draco taitava kieli lipoi ristiin rastiin Harryn vartaloa, kädet koskettivat juuri oikeita paikkoja ja juuri oikealla tavalla. Eikä mennyt pitkään, kun tuttu kiilto oli palannut Harryn silmiin.  
  
Vihreäsilmäinen mies yritti selvästi artikuloida, mutta Dracon hipaisut pitkin hänen vartaloaan olivat selvästi vieneet häneltä puhekyvyn. Niinpä Harry tyytyi vain hymisemään ja nauttimaan, ottamaan vastaan kaiken sen, mitä Draco hänelle sillä hetkellä tarjosi ja enemmänkin.  
  
Kun lämmin suu ympäröi puolikovan kalun, Harryn lantio nytkähti tahattomasti. Kun sormi etsiytyi kiveksille ja alemmaksi, Harryn silmät painuivat kiinni, ja voihkaisu karkasi hänen huuliltaan. Kun Harry näki Dracon koskettavan omaa turvonnutta elintään samalla kun hyväili Harrya, Harry tuli. Kovaa, huutaen ja tarrautuen rakastettuunsa lujaa.  
  
Tuon näyn edessä Draco oli voimaton. Harryn sykkivä elin suussaan ja lämmin neste kurkussaan Draco laukesi omalle kädelleen. Kun hän hetken kuluttua käpertyi Harrya vasten, hän huomasi jotain kihlattunsa silmäkulmassa.  
  
”Shh, kaikki on hyvin”, Draco rauhoitteli ja suuteli kyyneleen pois.  
”Minä tiedän, ja siksi minä olenkin niin onnellinen”, Harry vastasi ja rutisti Dracon tiukasti itseään vasten.  
  
  



End file.
